


Make it better

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mild Language, Protective Alpha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 04 -Crying. Lydia can't deal with it all alone, but she doesn't have to. Peter cares, and Peter does everything to make her feel better.





	Make it better

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things that inspired me to write it was [this fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIYHE9hSVag) ♥

**Make it better**

Every time Lydia is crying Peter's heart breaks. He wants to comfort her, wants to make her stop.  
Every time a teardrop of hers hits the floor, his soul gets another crack and he wants to touch her, to hug her, to hold her close.

And so they are standing in the darkness, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she is whispering _"I hate you, Peter"_ \- but in fact she leans against him. She lingers in his warmth, his closeness, taking in his unique smell that's so comforting and so unsettling at the same time.  
_"You're lying,"_ he whispers.

 _"Every time we meet my makeup is ruined,"_ she jokes and she just halfway means it, because she knows that he comes rushing towards her when she cries, because she cries.  
He chuckles and holds her closer, presses her head against his shoulders. She takes in the leather smell and the roughness that is Peter. And even though she's scared and feels vulnerable in this moment, he makes her feel better.

Eventually - a kiss, hastily pressed against his jaw. She knows he loves her. He had chosen her as his beta, and it wasn't his fault it didn't work. He is a creep, of course he is. But now that he doesn't need her to survive, there is no force behind his actions. She could push him away, if she wanted. Could send him out of her room. But...

She wants him to stay. After all the boys she's dated, Peter feels nicely grown up, calm, reasonable. He can be a jerk, but usually his humor is refined, and he can be amazingly empathic. He is strong, but his hugs don't feel suffocating. He is much more like a heavy blanket wrapped around her, shielding off the cold. He stops the urge to run after her nightmares, and replaces it with something much better. Yearning for body contact.

Her fingers loosen around the fabric of his shirt, which she had grabbed in her despair. Instead she is pushing them below the fabric. She feels his muscles, caresses his chest. Peter hums into her ear softly, she can feel his grin against it.  
_"Don't draw any conclusions,"_ she warns him quietly. _"I just want more comfort."_  
_"I know,"_ he replies. _"Whatever you need."_  
But then, when her hands wander down to open his pants, he quickly pulls them away. He is both soft and assertive when he pushes her backwards onto the bed. _"I can do better,"_ he assures her. 

At first he's just standing in front of her, while she is sitting at the edge of her mattress. He goes through her hair with his fingers, and brushes off single tears that still escape her eyes. _"You are beautiful,"_ he tells her, to which she asks him _"I'm beautiful when I'm crying?"_ and he shakes his head slowly - _"You're always beautiful."_

They kiss. This time it's Peter leaning down to her and she welcomes him on her lips. She can feel him open her cardigan, pull up her night gown. His thumb brushes over some textured embroidery, a brand logo if she remembers correctly, and all she feels his the subtle touch on the base of her breasts. She doesn't even know why, how she can trust this man at all, but she wants more.  
Soon the nightgown is gone, and skilled fingers search for the hooks of her bra, while she bends over, bringing her body closer to him. _"Touch me,"_ she halfway begs, halfway commands. _"Yes, I will,"_ Peter agrees, opening her underwear. He takes a moment to look at the lace details, the ribbon woven along the hem, before he puts it away. _"You have a great sense for detail,"_ he says, giving her lips another peck. He means it, but he also says it because he knows that every bit of praise will make her feel better. And he'd do anything to make her stop crying.

Lydia throws her arms around Peter's neck and pulls him closer. She wants more and she's going to take it, if he keeps progressing at such a painfully slow pace. She licks over his lips, pushes her tongue inside to find his - and it works. His hands find their way back to her body, one holds her back, the other touches her breasts. They are nicely warm and strong - and she knows how feral they can be once his wolf is released, and it makes her enjoy the careful touches rather more than less.

He kisses a trail down her jaw, down her neck. Once he reaches one breast and he's nearing the nipple, he looks up to her, a silent question in his eyes. She nods and holds his head in place, and when he closes his lips around the sensitive spot, it makes her legs weak and her stomach tingle.  
His hands wander further down and roll her panties down her thighs. Her body is perfection, he can feel it. She has some curves, and still looks cute and feels so good to touch. Not that it matters. She is beautiful in so many ways. He had wanted her from the day they met, as his beta, by his side. Not just as a trophy - he values her, her intelligence, her supernatural abilities.  
Unless they make her cry.

Peter lets go of the nipple and follows the shape of her waist down all the way to her belly, kiss by kiss. His stubble tickles her and she gently pushes his head further. Again, he looks up and asks her - _"Is this alright?"_ And Lydia just nods and wipes away another teardrop that threatens to run down her cheek.

She can't stop crying - not because she's still sad, but because Peter cares and Peter asks what she wants and she is thankful for it. Right now she just wants him - wants him to care more, wants him to make her feel even better. He is dangerous, there is no doubt about it, but right now, right here he is just comfort and warmth and...

His tongue touches her clit. She didn't expect it to happen so soon, so she throws her head back and moans. Peter smirks and licks over it again. _"Does it feel good?"_ he asks her and she curses _"God damn, yes!"_  
Soon after she doesn't even remember how it happened that Peter Hale is sitting between her legs, running his tongue up and down her slit. She brushes her hands through Peters hair. If she bows down, she can touch his head with her lips and his short hair is scratching her slightly - another soothing sensation.

Quiet moans and whispers leave her lips, most of them incoherent babbling, though Peter thinks he could hear her say she loves it. He goes on, just like this. Licks and flicks with his tongue, occasionally a finger rubbing against her clit. He wants to please her just for her, until she's feeling better - until she begs him to lick faster, deeper. 

She is already close when he pushes a finger inside and feels for her sweet spot. He only needs to push against it a couple of times, before he can feel her muscles clench around it and her orgasm rolls over her with loud moans and trembling. Each motion with his tongue sends shivers down her legs, until it's over and she pushes him away, her cheeks glowing, a smile on her lips.  
She forms three silent words she will never say out loud to him. _I love you._


End file.
